<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New King by NatashaRedFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677440">A New King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaRedFox/pseuds/NatashaRedFox'>NatashaRedFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stolyarsmut [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chernobyl (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaRedFox/pseuds/NatashaRedFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The surprise party chapter, King or Comrade, from the "Dark Abyss or the Golden Light" work<br/>by Lastnightfanfictionsavedmylife, told from the perspective of my original character Anya Neschadymenko. Go check out the original story, it is well worth it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boris Stolyarchuk/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stolyarsmut [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife/gifts">LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359444">The Golden Light or The Dark Abyss?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife/pseuds/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife">LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As always, this is based on the HBO series and the character portrayals within, particularly Billy Postlethwaite as Boris Stolyarchuk and Paul Ritter as Anatoly Dyatlov. No disrespect is meant to the real people, their families, or their memories.</p>
<p>Rosa Lebed is an original character by Lastnightfanfictionsavedmylife</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday at work. Anya hadn't seen the weekend spectacle in Pripyat of Dyatlov with a crown of flowers, but she had certainly heard about it. Flower crown! Dyatlov! The thought made her smirk. She simply couldn't picture it, the Angry Woodpecker crowned in flowers! Boris had told her that Dyatlov wasn't even denying it. They were certainly living in interesting times! She chuckled to herself about the last time she'd seen Dyatlov, angry, shocked, worried, and embarrassed after she'd accidentally yoinked him into the cleaning cupboard. The poor man had been lost for words!</p>
<p>Dyatlov's fiancée hadn't been lost for words when she came to the office today. She had come in with a mischievous grin and a twinkle in her eye. "I hear you are testing moustaches now, comrade Neschadymenko" she giggled. That had made Anya laugh out loud. "Ah yes, the blind test" she replied. It appeared that Dyatlov had been worried about the misunderstanding for no reason, as she had thought. As the two women talked, it was clear that they both found it equally amusing. She decided to ask about the flower crown. The red haired woman laughed again, confirmed the rumour about the Faerie King of the Glade, and explained the reason she had come here today. </p>
<p>Friday at work. Nearly everything was organised. Anya was having a mid morning coffee with Roza when Dyatlov came into the office. "They have given me the perfect excuse!" he announced. "Punishment detail! Mandatory health and safety lecture after work. They are not happy!" Anya and Roza grinned at each other. "I have to get back to work" he continued. "I'm sure I can rely on you two to sort everything. Oh and one more task Roza" he whispered something to her that made her look surprised but pleased. Dyatlov, however, looked uncomfortable when Roza kissed him there in the office, just as Bryukhanov came out of his office. "Save it for later, comrades" he laughed, good naturedly. Anya had to suppress a smirk, as a glimpse of Bryukhanov's desk brought back a certain after-hours memory.</p>
<p>Friday, 5pm. Anya and Roza were waiting in the hallway for the reactor staff to come for their 'punishment'. Roza was so excited she was almost bouncing. "Calm down" she said, placing a hand on her arm. "You'll give the game away!" Anya gave her a wink and then put on a cold, scary, professional face as the engineers appeared, grumbling and moaning. "Comrade Lebed, comrade Neschadymenko, these are the fuckers on punishment duty" shouted Dyatlov, from the front of the group. Anya ran a cold eye over them all, seeing them squirm as her eyes fell on them. She hid her amusement at their awkward shuffling. "Is there anyone missing?" she demanded in a cold tone, enjoying the looks on the faces of the engineers. "All present and correct, as this sorry bunch of fucks could ever be" he responded. She smiled a cold, cruel smile. "Follow me" she ordered.</p>
<p>Their faces as the door opened to the surprise party and their families was comical to watch. She laughed as Dyatlov informed them of the farewell party and bowed his head to receive a new crown of roses. She joined in with the jeers and whistles as he kissed his wife to be. They looked so happy together. This past week she had seen a side of Anatoly Dyatlov that she hadn't known existed. Yes, she had heard the rumours of the Stranger Who Smiled, but this was the first time she'd seen him. "I've put some stuff aside for the night shift" she informed him. "Boris is coming in early to join the party, but he is on strict orders to stay away from Akimov's homebrew until after his shift. Now you two go and have fun. That's an order!" </p>
<p>Later that night, as the party was starting to wind down, she pulled Boris out into the corridor. She was still taken back by how beautiful he was, and how he didn't even realise. She was going to make sure he knew. And not only that, he was kind, intelligent, funny, interesting, and she adored him. She felt lucky that he could see past her outer shell and fierce reputation. Despite both being sober, they were giggling and kissing like teenagers. "How long before your shift starts?" she asked softly. He looked at his watch. "I have another couple of hours" he replied, moving forward to kiss her again. She raised her hand and placed a finger on his lips. "Remember that cleaning cupboard we didn't get chance to explore?"  she smiled wickedly. She removed her finger and kissed him. He grabbed her hand. "Come on" he said in a husky voice. Hand in hand they ran down the corridor to the cupboard. They paused outside to listen. "I think it's empty" she whispered. She opened the door and dragged him in. "No angry woodpeckers this time!" As he secured the door shut, she turned on the light. No darkness, she wanted to see him. </p>
<p> She gazed into his eyes. "Now what am I going to do with you?" she sighed. His eyes were dark with desire. He brushed back her golden hair from her face with one hand, and pulled her closer with the other, the hand then dropping down to her bottom. "I have some ideas" he murmured. Her arms wrapped around him as he kissed her neck, running his moustache down from her ear to her shoulder, making her breath catch in her throat. She ran her hand through his hair, drawing a moan of pleasure from him. He looked back up at her, and after a moment of being caught in each other's eyes, began to kiss deeply and passionately. She raised her leg to wrap around him, feeling him harden as he pressed her to the wall. His hand moved down her thigh, and then up under her skirt, hitching it up to her waist. Her hands reached down to untuck his shirt and seek the soft warm skin beneath. She pressed herself against him, his pelvis grinding into her. They broke their kiss but did not move away from each other, his eyes full of desire and a little uncertainty, her eyes full of desire and a twinkle that complely obliterated that shred of uncertainty in his. She reached down to undo his trousers, freeing him from the confines of his underwear. His fingers pushed her knickers to the side, nimbly hitting all her right spots as they did so. "Boris" she whispered huskily as he continued to explore with his fingers. "Anya" he gasped as he finally thrust himself into her. She sighed with pleasure, pulling him close, wanting to be as close as it was possible to be. For a moment they stood like that, before slowly starting to move rhythmically together, slowly, sensually at first, but the need for each other becoming more frantic, their location and their need to be quiet adding an illicit thrill. She ran her fingers up his spine, the fingers of her other hand entwining themselves in his hair. His hand cradled he back of her head. She needed this man more than she had ever needed anyone. They moved together ever faster until the ripples throughout her body overcame her, causing her to bite into his shoulder to stop herself from calling out loudly. Her climax excited him even more, making him lose control and let go, burying his face in her hair as he came.</p>
<p>They stood together for a few moments, getting their breath back, holding each other tightly, before slowly pulling apart. They kissed each other tenderly, lovingly. As they helped straighten each other's clothes, a dark red flower petal floated down from above. "Looks like someone else was here before us" she grinned, smoothing his hair and straightening his glasses. She reached up for he rose crown, and softly placed it on his head. "A new king has been crowned" she murmured. She gazed at him adoringly. He was magnificent.  "A new target of locker room banter" he replied. She gave a wicked grin. "Just let them try" she said with a laugh. With that, she kissed him on the tip of his nose, and he let her lead him back to the party, the crown still on his head.</p>
<p>A loud cheer went up when they got back, in reaction to the crown. She had been planning to give them a glare, but she couldn't help a huge grin spread over her face. Boris was amused at this, rather than uncomfortable with the attention. Anya glanced around, seeing Roza and Dyatlov across the room. He raised an eyebrow at them with a knowing look, while Roza laughed and winked. In a way it was a shame they were leaving. She got the feeling she and Roza could have become good friends if they had the chance to get to know each other. She truly wished them the best of luck in their future. She gave them a cheeky smile of acknowledgement, and turned her attention back to Boris and the party. "Right, I'm off duty, and I'm not riding my motorbike home tonight" she called to the group. "Where is his homebrew of Akimov's that I've heard so much about?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>